Come mornin' light, we'll be safe and sound
by Modern Day Antebellum
Summary: In which Katniss failed to kill Snow, she and Peeta now live in 13, Gale has a new best friend, and he and new said best friend get reaped for 12.


Told from the point of view of the District 12, Female Tribute.

I wake up on the day of the reaping, a cold dread seizing my heart. It has been a year since the Mockingjay had failed to defeat President Snow. Many are now dead. Primrose. Mrs. Everdeen. Gale is alive. Which is good. Ever since Katniss and Peeta had fled 12 to live Catnip'; I am simply a replacement. Funny how I'm okay with that. Together in 13, Gale and I have become close friends. Of course, I know he longs for his '

My name is Noella Oxendine. I'm 17 years old. My dad was never around, my mom works hard to provide for me and her, Gale Hawthorne is my best friend, and is about 19ish, almost 20 as of now. I have a brother, Thomason, who is 14.

I pull myself out of bed and bath myself, before I pull my hair into a pretty braid. I dress in the customary outfit before walking downstairs. As always, Gale is perched on my kitchen counter, speaking with mother. He looks up as I enter, flashing a bright smile my way. I smile back and walk over, and he kisses my head as I pass. Normal routine for us.

I eat the small amount of food mother has put on my plate, my stomach twisting in knots. I hardly speak as Gale and I leave, a promise of my mother to come in a few moments. He notices.

"What's wrong?" He asks, glancing at me as we walked.

I hesitate, my stomach turning, feeling as if I am going to puke. "What if you get reaped? You're my best friend, Gale. My only friend, really. I can't lose you." My voice breaks and I silently curse myself for sounding so petty.

Gale stops, grasping my arm and stopping me with him. He looks at me so intently, I become lost in his gaze. "Ella," He begins, using the shortened version of my name. "If I get reaped, I'll be fine, I promise." He gives me a small smile. "I know how to take care of myself. However, if you get reaped, I'll do everything in my power to make sure I do, too. I won't let you go into that arena by yourself. I made that mistake with Katniss, and I won't let another person I love go there."

I blink, slightly shocked by his determination. "Thanks, Gale," I whisper. "I'll do the same."

He shakes his head, rolling his blue-gray eyes. "No," He retorted. "If you don't get reaped, you'll stay right here, where you're perfectly safe."

I nod silently in agreement, but know I have absolutely no intention of doing that.

As Gale and I make our way to the Center, we separate to stand with our own genders. I see Effie Trinket already on stage, two jars filled with little slips of paper. Those papers have names on them. I glance at Gale across the way, and he gives me a reassuring smile which I try and return.

Effie's voice comes then. "Greetings, District 12! Today is a very exciting day, in which we shall select one brave boy and girl as the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games!" She grins widely, and the rest of us make no effort to share her enthusiasm. "Anywho, we shall choose the boy first this year," She goes on briskly. She reaches into the jar on her right, and I cross my fingers so it isn't Gale.

"Thomason Oxendine!"

I pale, and turn wildly to see my baby brother, who was barely 14, standing frozen. My mother lets out a choked sob next to me, and I grip her hand tightly. Just as Thomason begins to step towards the stage, shaking like leaf, a voice breaks out loudly, determined.

"No! I volunteer as tribute!"

I search for the voice, my heart sinking when I see it belongs to Gale. Effie grins, obviously enjoying this. "Ah, a volunteer! How brave, young Gale Hawthorne."

Gale steps onto the stage. He glances at Thomason who now looks scared for Gale, and flashes a smile at mother and I.

"Now for the ladies!"

I hold my breath, about to volunteer already, just as she reads the name on the slip she has pulled out.

"Noella Oxendine!"

I blink in surprise, dimly aware of my mother sobbing. Then, my hand is ripped from her's and she's having to be held back while the guard begin to escort me to the stage. I see Thomason fighting against the guards, his eyes wild as he tried to reach me.

"No!" He wails. "Not my sister! Anyone but her! Please!"

As I get on stage, everyone pauses to see if any other girls would volunteer in my place. My mother tries to, but they tell her she's too frail. Too old. I glance at Gale, and he looks pained. I shrug subtly, as Effie claps. "Let's have a hand for our brave Tributes!" Nobody claps. There is sobbing, coming from both my mother and Gales, and Thomason is trying to hold himself together. I meet his eyes briefly, and mentally hand over the responsibility of seeing to our mother. Them Gale and I are whisked away together, gripping eachother's hands tightly as they send us to the train to go to the capitol.


End file.
